


Abu Dhabi 2010: Never Lift. Never Stop Believing.

by TifosaAtHeart (F1_Fanatic)



Series: Race Chronicles [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2010 Abu Dhabi GP, Championship Decider, Gen, Race Chronicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_Fanatic/pseuds/TifosaAtHeart
Summary: This is a chronicle of the 2010 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix, the race that ultimately saw Sebastian Vettel being crowned as the World Champion.





	Abu Dhabi 2010: Never Lift. Never Stop Believing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really in Abu Dhabi mood and this race is the definition of Formula One. Who would have thought, when the lights went out that afternoon in Abu Dhabi, we'd have a new youngest Champion. So good, Seb, so so good. More than happy to be cheering for the Ferrari (and RedBull back then) #5.

**November 2010, Abu Dhabi**

Sebastian forces himself to straighten up and focus on the reporter's question:

"On Sunday there will be one guy who will be the World Champion and three others of you will not be. If you are not the one, how much of a disappointment will it be?"

"The target is clear" he speaks second to Lewis Hamilton. "The speed has been there all season and it hasn't been the easiest for myself. But we are still in the hunt, so that is good. We try our best. The clear favorites going into this weekend are Mark and Fernando. As I said, similar to Lewis, I try to do my best race and then it depends on where those guys are."

Once the words leave his mouth, he realizes how cliché that sounds. But there's no other way to express his feelings at the moment, at least he's being honest with himself.

World Champion. It's a big thing to say and over the years Sebastian has come to learn he should always keep his feet on the ground and strive for the very best. Yes, he has dreamt himself as a Formula One World Champion and he's been fighting his whole life to make this dream come true, but he's not sure this moment has arrived just yet.

As he stands next to Fernando Alonso for the memorial photo right after the press conference, he realizes even more it's hardly conceivable that he can beat the likes of Alonso and Webber to the title this year. To achieve that come race day, Sebastian is well aware he needs a fair amount of luck and he's never been one to count on luck. That doesn't mean he won't fight hard, though. He's known to be a fighter, after all.

____________

"We're on pole."

Sebastian parks his car and walks over to the guardrails to congratulate his team. P1 on the grid tomorrow afternoon for the tenth time this year. Not that bad for an outsider, right?

He briefly shakes hands with Lewis Hamilton in P2 and Fernando Alonso in P3 and shoots a quick glance at the qualifying results displayed on the screen as he walks towards the weighing. Webber P5. Who knows, he sighs, this may actually stand a chance to succeed.

Falling asleep that night isn't easy for Sebastian. His mind is buzzing and his thoughts are racing. He can't help but think about tomorrow's Grand Prix and what might happen. For some reason, he has a very good gut feeling that leads to crazy imaginations, something about being crowned Champion of the World to join childhood hero Schumacher's club. This thought has suddenly his eyes open wide. Is he there, well, not exactly on the verge, but close to winning a Formula One World Championship?

He glances at his watch resting on the bedside table. It's past midnight but he can barely get some shut eye. "Now you have to sleep" he urges himself. "You have to forget about that and just fall asleep."

After some more nervous shifting around, it finally works and Sebastian manages to actually sleep, dreams of navy blue conquering the world occupying his mind the whole night.

____________

_"... Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 2010 Formula One season showdown here at Yas Marina. For the first time in history, the title is a four-way battle, Alonso, Webber, Vettel and Hamilton are all in contention for the Championship. And with just 24 points between them, anything could happen. The 2010 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix is on..."_

 

The grid is buzzing uncontrollably as the teams do the last-minute preparations just seconds before the race start. Inside the cockpits, all four of title contenders feel their hearts set to jump out of their chests. Once the installation lap is over and they take their places in grid formation, the anticipation hits the cliff.

_One light..._

Mark is well aware he has some work ahead of him if he wants to hold that shiny trophy at the end. He's also aware this year is the watermark of his career, at least so far, and he'd better take advantage of that.

_Two lights..._

Fernando feels the Ferrari roaring under him and can't help but smile. He has the seat everyone desires and in a couple of hours he could be standing here as a triple World Champion. All he needs is a good start and the crown is his to lose.

_Three lights..._

Lewis knows his hopes of bringing the trophy home tonight are slim, if not non-existent. He has to hope for the very best, though.

_Four lights..._

Sebastian clutches the steering wheel harder and prepares himself to accelerate. He has to win this race at all costs if he's to add his name to the Hall of Fame of Formula One. But then again... "No matter what happens, it has been a good season" he thinks to himself. "Just enjoy it, OK?"

"And it's lights out!"

They all have a clean start, Sebastian pulling away from the rest of the field immediately. Behind him, Fernando is cursing under his breath. He was slower than Button when the red lights went off and now he's lost one place when it really matters. Further back, Michael attempts to overtake his teammate for 8th around the outside at turn 6 when something snaps. His Mercedes spins facing the wrong way and Liuzzi can't avoid collecting the German's rear. Race done, Safety Car deployed.

Racing resumes at lap 5 but neither Fernando nor Mark play their cards right. They both hurt their tyres way too much and soon they receive the same message:

"We box now, we box now."

They wind up 12th and 13th respectively, stuck behind the Renault of Vitaly Petrov, who has already stopped for fresh tyres during the Safety Car period. Fernando, in particular, is eager to get by, sensing his Championship hanging on a thin thread. He under brakes for turn 11 but he has to back out of the manoeuvre when he narrowly avoids the rear of the Russian's car. He sighs frustrated as Petrov once again puts distance between them. He has a feeling this is not going to end well on his side.

____________

Lewis hasn't really much at stake so rejoining 5th after his pit stop isn't a big worry, the same way Sebastian isn't concerned when he returns on track behind Button, especially given that the Briton is yet to pit. And indeed, when Jenson pits, Sebastian finds himself back in the lead, with a comfortable gap of nearly 12 seconds between him and Robert Kubica in second. He's cruising towards victory.

The last ten laps his team radio is on fire. His race engineer is constantly advising him, trying to help him bring the car home, and Sebastian swears he hasn't seen him like that ever before. "Why is this guy nervous?" he wonders. "We must be in a bloody good position." Occasionally, he lifts his eyes to the screens and catches glimpses of a Ferrari stuck behind a Renault but it could also be his imagination playing games.

When he crosses the line, his emotions are hard to describe. A fifth win in the season is an exceptional result, especially with the season he's had. Then, his race engineer comes to the radio:

"OK, Sebastian, good job. I need to wait until everybody crosses the line. I need to wait, but it's looking good."

He sounds as if being on the edge and Sebastian can't help but frown behind his sparkling blue helmet. "What does he mean?" he questions mentally. His radio goes dead for a few seconds and when the indication lights up again in his cockpit, Christian's voice overshadows everything:

"Sebastian Vettel, you are the World Champion! The World Champion! Well done, enjoy! You are the man!"

At first, he paralyzes. It can't be true, this is something he has only dreamt of achieving. In the next couple of seconds, he slowly begins to process what Christian has just said and the realization that he has done it hits him violently. His face transforms into a big grin and tears form in his eyes.

"Unbelievable!" he manages to utter. "Thank you, I love you!"

Arriving at parc fermé, Sebastian jumps out of his navy blue RedBull to be engulfed in his cheering team's arms. Constructor's Championship, Driver's Championship, both wrapped up by the Milton Keynes squad; 2010 is the stuff of dreams for RedBull, that's for sure.

The whole podium ceremony feels surreal and he can't stop crying for joy. He, Sebastian Vettel, 23, from Heppenheim, is a World Champion.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeees, Seb is Champion! I'm sorry for any inaccuracies but please note when that race took place I was VERY young.  
> Also, I'm thinking of making a series of race chronicles so if anyone's interested, I'll take requests as well.  
> Kudos/comments are much appreciated.


End file.
